1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for connecting and locking building boards comprising a top side and a bottom side, especially floor panels having a core made of wood material and provided with a groove on at least two opposite side edges, further comprising an insert intended for locking purposes, which insert can be inserted into the groove of one of the side edges, the boards being connected by substantially horizontal displacement.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Such a device is known, for example, from DE 100 34 409. On the insert, a plurality of barbs are formed in mirror symmetry about its center. The barbs are oppositely directed one to another. The insert is inserted into one of the grooves and the groove of the other panel then connected to the insert for connection purposes. The core of the insert corresponds to the groove height. The barbs project beyond the core. The locking is effected non-positively, in that the barbs are forced together in the groove. To prevent mutually connected boards from coming loose, the clamping forces must be high. This means that high joining forces are also necessary, which, particularly in the joining-together of floor panels, can only be applied if the panels are banged together with hammer blows.
Here there is the danger, in principle, that the last blow is administered too strongly and the side edge of the panel is then damaged. In the case of floor panels, any damage to the side edges is critical, since it possibly remains undiscovered and then absolute leak-tightness is unobtainable at the connecting joint. At such places, moisture can penetrate into the core of the panel. In the case of a laminate panel, the core consists of a wood material, which in this case can swell causing the floor to be destroyed.